ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Anemos
Anemos (アネモス - Anemosu) ''and '''Crabgan' (クラブガン - Kurabugun) ''is the monsters who appears in Ultraman Gaia TV series.They appear in episode 8. Subtitle: ''Super Dimensional Symobiosis Monster ''(超空间共生怪兽'' - Chou Ku'kan Kongsei Kaiju')'' Anemos Powers/Weapons *Reproductive Pheromones: Anemos can release purple goo from the holes around his body that are actually pheromones and can infect water and creating baby versions of himself. *Fusion: Anemos can fuse with Crabgan to become Anemos Crabgan. History Anemos was a creature from the Cambrian period that grew to large sizes for the course over forty six million years. Not long after a drifter ran away from him a KBC News crew was on the spot. Within seconds of rolling Anemos was spraying goo-like pheromones that were infecting streams and creating his offspring. XIG was called in, but Miku, a student of paleontology, protested and wanted the creature to be left alone. Not long after XIG held it's fire Crabgan, another ancient creature and from the same age as Anemos, came to the scene. Together the two became Anemos Crabgan. Trivia *Suit actor: Junpei Mukaihara. *Although not physically seen,Anemos is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Crabgan ''' Powers/Weapons *Pincers: Crabgan has pincers designed to squeeze enemies. *Fusion: Crabgan can fuse with Anemos to become Anemos Crabgan. History As the large Anemos monster was being attacked by the X.I.G fighters, Crabgan heard its cries and arrived through the clouds of smoke and fire. The X.I.G fighters could only watch as the two drew nearer to one another, and fused to become one powerful being. After Ultraman Gaia separated the monsters with the Quantum Stream, the hero fired the Photon Edge, vaporizing both Crabgan and Anemos. Trivia *Suit actor: Toshio Miyake. Crabgan-Anemos Crabgan & Anemos (クラブガン&アネモス - Kurabugan & Anemosu) is the form Crabgan and Anemos take when they fuse together. Subtitle: Super Dimensional Symobiosis Monster ''(超空间共生怪兽'' - Chou Ku'kan Kongsei Kaiju')'' Powers/Weapons *Zombification Gas: Crabgan-Anemos can release yellow gas from the flower on his stomach that will zombifiy humans. However, this has very little effect on other monsters. *Pincers: Crabgan -Anemos has pincers for hands designed to squeeze enemies. *Reverse: Crabgan-Anemos can do a hand stand that acts more like the body being reversed entirely. History Once Anemos and Crabgan fused they began to zombify XIG members and the KCB news crew. Miku tried to make some sense into the creature knowing Anemos was in there, but Anemos Crabgan zombified her and was about to eat her. Gamu could take no more as he turned into Ultraman Gaia, saved Miku, and began to fight Anemos Crabgan. Gaia seemed to have the upper hand until Anemos Crabgan reversed his body and began to mercilessly attack. However, Gaia didn't give up so easily as he quickly used the Quantum Stream to seperate the two creatures and blew them to pieces with the Photon Edge shortly afterwards. Trivia *Suit actor: Toshio Miyake Crabgan-Anemos (form 2) ''' Powers/Weapons *Zombification Gas: Crabgan-Anemos can release yellow gas from the flower on his stomach that will zombify humans. However, this has very little effect on other monsters. *Pincers: Crabgan-Anemos has pincers for hands designed to squeeze enemies. *Reverse: Crabgan-Anemos can do a hand stand that acts more like the body being reversed. History After Crabgan and Anemos joined to become one powerful monster, the X.I.G fighters restarted their assault. Unfortunately for them, their weapons proved useless against this super monster and it unleashed its pheromones into the forests. Dozens of people emerged, walking as if zombies toward the monster. When the huge creature picked up a girl and was about to feed, Ultraman Gaia was summoned. The hero battled the insect-like creature, but its kicks and punches did little but make it angry. The hero soon unleashed his Quantum Stream, and separated the two monsters before destroying them both. Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body